


Rambling to the Stars

by MalRhy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Because everything couldn't have been always ok, F/M, I am a bad person, I'm not really sure, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Season 4, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, at least I hope, implied depression, implied suicidal thoughts, not an happy ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalRhy/pseuds/MalRhy
Summary: Il respiro già tremulo cominciò a spezzarsi e un singulto le scosse le spalle. “Voglio quell’assieme, Bellamy... Voglio che tu mantenga quella promessa... voglio che tu sia qui ora a stringermi... stretta... perché il cielo sta crollando e io non so cosa fare, cosa...!”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, implied!Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 1





	Rambling to the Stars

Chiuse gli occhi inspirando piano e incitando il proprio cuore palpitante a calmarsi. Il respiro era tremulo, le labbra tremavano lievemente nonostante cercasse di trattenersi. Una lacrima solitaria scendeva piano sul viso, lenta e colma di tutte le emozioni che avevano caratterizzato quella giornata. Forse era proprio per quello che sembrava scivolare a rilento sulla guancia. 

Era raro vivere un giorno come quello appena passato, lo era da circa due anni a quella parte. Anzi fino a quel momento non ce n’era stato uno uguale, uno tanto devastante quanto quello. Motivo per qui faceva tanto male. 

Con altrettanta lentezza lasciò finalmente andare il respiro. 

Non era cambiato nulla da pochi secondi prima, non davvero. Continuava a sentire e risentire le accuse e le frasi sarcastiche rimbombare tra le pareti della sua mente accompagnati dall’immagine di quegli sguardi a volte freddi, a volte sarcastici, in un paio di casi decisamente ostili. Era stato difficile sopportare tutto, lasciarsi scivolare quelle parole e quelle occhiate addosso come se non la toccassero, come se non la scalfissero. 

Era difficile essere l’unico essere umano adulto sulla faccia della Terra. 

Un’altra inspirazione, ancora più tremula questa volta. I visi dei suoi genitori erano chiari nella sua mente e avrebbe voluto poter allungare una mano e prendere la loro, abbracciarli, parlarci, e non poterlo fare era un altro chiodo rovente dritto al cuore. Sperò ardentemente di poter tornare indietro all’ultima volta che li aveva visti, per poter porre loro tutte quelle domande che giorno e notte le martellavano il cervello, ma soprattutto per poter essere stretta tra le loro braccia rassicuranti e tornare a fare la figlia invece della madre. 

Se solo ci fosse stato qualcun altro con lei lì, forse le cose sarebbero state più semplici. 

Espirò e un’altra lacrima le rigò la guancia, pensando a una massa scura e riccia di capelli, un viso spruzzato di lentiggini e un sorriso che spezzava il fiato. Anche lui non c’era. A volte la sua assenza era pesante come un macigno e solo sapere che sarebbe tornato quando fosse stato il momento riusciva a farle fare un altro passo. Non che quel pensiero potesse aiutarla nella situazione attuale, mentre sentiva come se il mondo si stesse pian piano sgretolando attorno a lei. 

Afferrò con forza i lunghi fili d’erba che la circondavano, cercando di ancorarsi anche facendo un respiro, e aprì gli occhi di scatto lasciando che la luce delle stelle le riempisse lo sguardo. Gli alberi neri che poteva vedere in lontananza erano il contorno perfetto per quel quadro naturale, una vista che spesso aveva disegnato quando la sua casa era ancora tra quegli stessi astri. 

E quello era il luogo dove si trovava lui, dove era ritornato dopo un’assenza durata meno di un anno. Lo stesso luogo dove due dei loro genitori erano stati condannati a morte per dei crimini che non erano tali, perché dalla parte della vita. 

Si chiese quanto odiasse essere di nuovo li. 

Probabilmente, si disse lasciando andare l’aria che si era improvvisamente fatta pesante nei polmoni e chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi, meno di quanto lei odiava Eden in quel momento. Perché lui vedeva la fine di quella prigionia, di quella vita, ma tutto quello che lei riusciva a scorgere era il buio del tunnel, non la luce che avrebbe dovuto esserci alla fine. 

Prese un altro profondo respiro e allungò una mano alla cieca afferrando la radio, unica amica fedele che le era rimasta da Praimfaya. 

“Bells... ho bisogno che tu mantenga la promessa che mi hai fatto quella sera” disse mormorando quasi inudibile all’interno della ricetrasmittente. “Avevi detto che non ci saremmo più separati. Avevi detto... che avremmo affrontato le sfide che si sarebbero presentate... assieme!” 

Il respiro già tremulo cominciò a spezzarsi e un singulto le scosse le spalle. “Voglio quell’assieme, Bellamy... Voglio che tu mantenga quella promessa... voglio che tu sia qui ora a stringermi... stretta... perché il cielo sta crollando e io non so cosa fare, cosa...!” 

Le lacrime scendevano libere nonostante la mano posata sugli occhi a bloccarle. 

Si lasciò cadere indietro sul tappeto d’erba e per qualche minuto l’unica cosa che si riusciva a sentire erano i singhiozzi e i respiri spezzati, ognuno di loro carico di non detti, di speranze infrante e di promesse non mantenute. 

“Bells, ti prego, ti prego... ho bisogno di te... ho bisogno di una risposta, anche solo un rumore...” Ricominciare a parlare fu facile: una delle paure più profonde del suo animo, causa principale dei suoi incubi, era la forza motrice di quel fiume in piena. “Devo sapere che ci sei, che tutta quest’attesa non è vana, che tu sei ancora vivo e che stai solo aspettando il momento giusto per poter tornare. Ti prego, ti prego, Bells... non anche tu, non posso sopravvivere anche a questo...!” 

Lasciò cadere il braccio che aveva tenuto la radio attaccata alla sua bocca e spostò la mano da davanti agli occhi, riaprendoli per fissare le stelle. Racchiudevano tante cose, quegli astri: sogni, desideri, ma anche silenzi e delusioni. 

No, sopravvivere da sola, come uno degli ultimi due esseri umani sulla faccia della Terra, non era proponibile. Giurare a  se stessa che se allo scadere dei cinque anni non fosse arrivato nessuno, avrebbe fatto in modo che nessun essere umano fosse rimasto.

E così fece.

Se solo avesse sperato ancora un po’, se avesse aspettato un anno in più si sarebbe resa conto che le stelle avevano ascoltato le sue preghiere.

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, lo so, sono una persona pessima, ma fa niente. Inizialmente era nato con un happy ending, ma nope, non qui. Potrei anzi continuarla un giorno con il punto di vista di Bellamy, cosa che potrebbe essere interessante.
> 
> Ora, solo una nota veloce riguardo a Abby: Clarke sa che sua madre è nel bunker e quindi l'ultima volta che l'ha vista e sentita era ancora viva e vegeta, ma sa anche benissimo che il bunker si trova seppellito sotto le macerie di un'intera città e che quindi le possibilità di aprirlo sono infinitesimali.  
> Credo che questa consapevolezza, legata al fatto che non può essere certa che i suoi amici e Bells siano sopravvissuti al viaggio verso l'Ark - soprattutto visto che non riesce a contattarli o quanto meno a ricevere risposta - la deteriori pian piano.  
> Trovo anche difficile credere che il rapporto tra Madi e Clarke fosse realmente rosa e fiori: quando la conobbe era comunque grande a sufficienza da ricordare i propri genitori visto che è sopravvissuta per lunghi mesi da sola in un territorio quasi ostile. Magari si, spesso andavano d'accordo, ma ci saranno stati dei giorni no, forse anche più di qualcuno.  
> Aggiungete a tutto questo la depressione e probabilmente anche il PTSD e ovviamente Clarke non può stare bene mentalmente, motivo per cui, quando allo scadere dei cinque anni è ancora da sola decide che è molto meglio passare oltre, e non esserlo più.
> 
> Spero che sia stata interessante, come lettura.  
> See ya!  
> Rhy


End file.
